


Camp Chitaqua Tales: Pride & Prejudice

by Mrstserc



Series: Before the Fall Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstserc/pseuds/Mrstserc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will spends some time at Camp Chitaqua in the Before the Fall 'Verse. It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single hunter in a camp full of single women and young widows must be in want of a wife, or at least a cuddle partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Chitaqua Tales: Pride & Prejudice

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single hunter in a camp full of single women and young widows must be in want of a wife, or at least a cuddle partner.

However little known the feelings or views of such hunters may be on their first entering conclave like Camp Chitaqua, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that they are considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.

``My dear Mr. Thurman Campbell,'' said his lady to him one day, ``have you met the Winchester boys and their friends yet?''

Mr. Thurman Campbell replied that he had not, and had not realized that there were newcomers staying in the cabins in the Hillsboro, Illinois, camp.

``But there is,'' returned she; ``for our cousin, Mrs. Battles, has just been here, and she told me all about it.''

Mr. Thurman Campbell made no answer.

``Do not you want to know who has moved in?'' cried his wife impatiently.

``You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.''

This was invitation enough.

``Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Battles says that Chitaqua is taken by young hunters of large reputation from Kansas; that they came down on Monday with Russell and Roland Campbell to see the place, and were so much delighted with it that they agreed to take possession immediately, and some of our other cousins are to be in the houses also by the end of next week.''

``What are their names?''

``Winchester.''

``Are they married or single?''

``Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large reputation. What a fine thing for our girls!''

``How so? How can it affect them?''

``My dear Mr. Campbell,'' replied his wife, ``how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of them marrying at least one of them.''

``Is that their design in settling here?''

``Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that they may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit immediately.''

``I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better; for, as you are as handsome as any of them, the Mr. Winchesters might like you the best of the party.''

****

Okay, so the actual introduction of four bachelor hunters to the world of the Campbell Hunting Clan's Camp Chitaqua was not quite so literary, but full still of pride and prejudice. The sudden appearance of this ragtag band of hunters was bound to make ripples. Plus when Roland and Russell Campbell called the Family Board and reported that the lost Hunters had been gathered, family members who could piled into RVs and headed to the camp from all over the United States.

Sam and Dean Winchester, being the lost Hunters, and Bobby and Cas, being outsiders from the family – a self-taught hunter and researcher and an angel, don't realize how big the waves may get. The Campbell family is like a pride of lions, all raised as hunters in a dangerous world. They are also proud of that family history…a family business in America since 1620. These young Winchesters should have been part of that, but their mother rejected the family; and after her death, a young John Winchester established his own family business – in their line of work no less.

The same line, but very different, in Winchester's view each hunt was researched, financed, and carried out by the same people. The Campbells had long since allowed specialization. They have recently tried connecting with the Winchester boys, putting them up in hotels, gifting them with money. But the only way they actually got them to come to a camp, to a board meeting, was by literally digging them out of a cave after some kind of big dust up in Utah.

With the Rise of the Witnesses and other apocalyptic problems, there has been a sharp decline in the number of hunters in the field - way too many deaths in the family, leaving holes in their system of apprenticeships and training. Additionally, there have been fewer young people partnering up, having families. Fewer young people wanting to train for field work too.

Not that partnering up outside of the family is forbidden, but marrying other hunters or family members of hunters makes things simpler. No one has to feel like a freak because they need salt lines to feel safe or because they mutter "Christo" at strangers. And the tale of Mary Campbell Winchester is used as a deterrent. There is a prejudice against outsiders, civilians. These lost hunters are neither; so there is a sense of ownership and pride in this group – famed for stopping the Apocalypse a few years ago and infamous in the tales told about their methods and the lengths they will go to win. Death doesn't seem to deter them…

The fact that the women in the family view the introduction of these four hunters as a mixed gift is understandable. One young woman, Jane Campbell, has been at camp since they arrived. Jane, handsome, clever, and with a happy disposition, seems to unite some of the best blessings of existence. Her father is Russell Campbell, one of the best of his line of hunters and a third cousin once removed to the Winchester boys. He is also the one to bring them back to the family after an interesting episode at a National Park in Utah.

Regardless of her advantages, Jane knows she is blowing her chance at making a closer than acquaintance relationship to the tall Mr. Sam Winchester. Jane wouldn't have minded getting to know his older brother either, at first, but between seeing his eyes shadow in pain when looking at her and the special relationship between the angel and the hunter, Jane figures she'll move on gracefully. Not so her friend Risa, though. Risa seems to think maybe she'll be invited to share.

Dean doesn't look like he is willing to share though, and the obvious bond between him and Castiel, a fallen angel (a monster but presumably still on their side) is too shiny and new – and practically written on a billboard with the way Dean laid a kiss on Castiel in front of the entire group the other night. Let Risa pant after the dreamy green and blue eyed couple; Jane sets her sights higher – stratospherically - to the intelligent hazel eyes of the young giant.

Sam, well, he is starting to look hunted. He hangs on his brother's heels like spurs, and sometimes Cas has to shoo him out of the cabin like a cat, just to get a bit of privacy. Mostly Sam bolts to the underground, climate-controlled library which has the added benefit of satellite internet connection. It also doubles as an air raid shelter – the Campbells like to be prepared.

Sam is desperately trying to find a good reason to get out of this camp, away from this over-abundance of family, and the reason has to be good enough to move his brother who seems to be putting down roots while revamping camp security. But Sam also knows that the family has called an official meeting and will be gathering together to discuss tactics, the new impending apocalypse, and to welcome the Winchesters into their vast national network.

At the library, Sam frequently runs across Bobby, where the older hunter seems to be hiding from older widows. This evening Bobby is researching at a table with Price Campbell, the cousin who is in charge of training researchers for the family business. Sam and Price met in Albuquerque before Christmas.

"Bobby, you gotta help me." Sam mutters to his mentor as they both stay engrossed in their respective books so none of the women nearby can catch their eyes. "I came back to the cabin the other day and all my clothes were missing. Mrs. Thurman Campbell said that the wives always help out with the bachelors' needs, but, Bobby, they _washed and mended_ _my underwear_." Sam's feelings of violations are obvious in his voice and expression.

Bobby chuckles. He gazes fondly at Sam remembering that this is a boy whose closest memory of a mother is his older brother. "They're just trying to help, Sam. And the chow's good. I'm more worried about the ones trying to trip me up and fall on top of me, if you know what I mean."

Sam's expression turns horrified. He really doesn't want to be having this conversation with Bobby, but it is dark out – and now he's afraid of tripping on his way back to the cabin.

****

Irene Campbell, aunt to brothers Roland and Russell, current matriarch of the Campbell family hunting clan, and president of the family board shows up the next morning. With all those titles, one might expect the bearing of a queen. Instead, Irene is an old roly-poly looking woman whose claim to fame is a sharp intelligence and a caring manner. Her iron hand has kept the family from falling apart for the past ten years.

After having her granddaughter Lizzy park her Winnebago Vista next to the main cabin, she disembarks and sends out word to the other board members who have made it here before her. Most of the campers stand back and watch as the other family board members gather, in January as always, but at the family's Illinois camp for special circumstances.

 _I lost these boys once_. Irene thought to herself _. I lost these boys when I tried to take them in when their mama died - and all their father could see was I tried to take his children away._ _Instead of trusting us, he chose to raise these boys as semi-criminals and loners._

These Winchester brothers, the long lost cousins, and two of only a few surviving hunters in their age group, are special. The family lost these boys in 1983 when they also lost the boys' mother, their grandparents, and a dozen cousins. This past year, they lost Samuel Campbell again, along with Mark, Christian, Gwen, and her Irene's grandson Johnny. Irene wants to mend fences, bring them into the fold, and, yes, she has other uses for them planned.

Price, Russell, and Roland usher Bobby toward the main cabin. With Molly Battles and John Emery, the entire board is lined up at the cabin door, looking a little lost about knocking. Irene Campbell issues a few orders to some of the younger members then she does the honors. Sam, with jeans and a t-shirt just pulled on and his hair still mussed, opens it … blinks … and steps back to let the group in. "Uhhh, Dean, we've got company."

People carry in camp chairs, cooked breakfast foods, and carafes of fresh brewed coffee. It's like an ant swarm of activity, until all the sudden, it stops. Sitting in various chairs with breakfast and coffee, the board has gathered. Irene Campbell, Molly Battles, John Emery, Roland, Russell, and Price Campbell are the elected group that governs a large financial dynasty, with investments, banks, research backing, and real estate. The entire conglomerate supports the training, education, and survival of hunters and their families.

"Good morning, everyone." Dean says with a wicked grin ushering Cas to a chair next to Bobby."Do I need a lawyer?"

****

The outcome of the meeting is mixed on both sides. Irene and the board realize that they will have to woo and win over these young men who have been so prejudiced against them.

The Winchesters learn that the family they had so wished for once upon a time is a quagmire of need, opportunity, and benefit. For Sam, there is one more benefit; Dean agrees it is time to pack up and leave Camp Chitaqua for now.


End file.
